


Fetch, Boy

by lambkind



Series: Who the heck keeps hiring this guy!? [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: * The Greater Dog wants to play. It's so excited!





	

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are getting less and less serious. ( ಠ_ಠ)

Sans was just drifting into a fitful doze when something clattered into his lap. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with the Greater Dog, tail wagging, tongue hanging out of its mouth. In Sans's lap was a long, thin stick.

"alright buddy," he said, heaving himself to his feet. He idly hefted the stick as the Greater Dog scampered about in excitement. Then he whipped his arm out in an arc, pretending to throw the stick, but actually holding onto it. Fooled, the Greater Dog took off across the snowy clearing, and travelled several feet away before realizing what had happened. It turned back and fixed Sans with an offended look.

"sorry," said Sans, chuckling. "for real this time." The Greater Dog narrowed its eye, but moved back toward Sans. Sans threw the stick as far as he could—which wasn't all that far, he noted wryly, but the Greater Dog still leapt joyously after it. 

As Sans tossed the stick a second time, Papyrus strode out of the woods, looking characteristically outraged.

"SANS!" he cried. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE GOING TO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES!" 

"aw, i couldn't turn 'im down," said Sans, grinning. He gestured toward the Greater Dog. "just look at 'im, bro."

"HMPH," said Papyrus, scowling. But his expression melted into a reluctant smile as he watched the Greater Dog bounding back toward them, kicking up snow and yipping with excitement.

The next time Sans threw the stick, Papyrus took a running leap and caught the stick in his mouth, landing with a flourish in a puff of snow. The Greater Dog, frozen mid-stride, stared at him in open shock, while Sans fell back into the snow laughing.

"what the hell, papyrus!" he crowed.

"WELL IT LOOKED LIKE FUN."

"was it?"

"NO!" cried Papyrus. "THIS THING IS COVERED IN DROOL." He scowled down at the stick in horror.

"well what did you expect?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

They heard rough chuckling from the tree line, and turned to find Undyne watching them.

"U-UNDYNE!" yelped Papyrus, standing guiltily at attention.

"Would you two quit messing around," she said, but she was grinning. Sans rolled his eyes. When she caught _him_ goofing off it was "unacceptable behavior, you lazy asshole." But when his brother was involved it was just "messing around." Well, not that he could blame anyone for having a soft spot for Papyrus.

"HE STARTED IT," said Papyrus, pointing at the Greater Dog. Stick forgotten, the dog was rolling around in the snow with a rapturous expression on its face. 

Undyne smirked. Stepping forward, she snatched the stick out of Papyrus's hand and whistled loudly. The Greater Dog's head snapped up.

"Alright punk, you wanna play fetch??" she shouted, hoisting the stick like a javelin. Just then, she looked fiery and alive, and honestly a little insane. Sans edged away from her. The Greater Dog watched her with rapt attention, tail thumping rapidly in the snow.

"NGAAAHH!" she cried, and threw the stick with all her might. The dog went off like a shot, snow flying behind it in a whirl, as the stick sailed up, up, up, farther and farther, soaring over the trees on the other side of the clearing until it was lost in the distance. The Greater Dog slowed, then stopped altogether, gazing longingly after the stick. The skeletons turned to stare at Undyne; Sans smirking, Papyrus's eyes sparkling.

"Uh…" said Undyne. "Oops."


End file.
